warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Part Two
This part of the walkthrough will cover the kit tasks, apprentice assessments, and hunting and fighting. Kit Tasks You will start the game as a kit, where you will be greeted by Shinefur. Press enter and une the controls listed on the previous page to walk towards the light orange cat labled as Shinefur. She will welcome you to the clan and instruct you to walk over to Treekit and talk to him with . Treekit will inform you that he does not feel well and asks for you to tell Shinefur. Walk over to Shinefur and press again. She will tell you to talk to Cloudleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. The medicine cat apprentice tells you to pick up the chervil leaf with . Take the chervil leaf to Treekit, where he will thank you and ask you to drop it by pressing the "drop" button. After doing so, talk to to Shinefur. A mouse will spawn. Press over the mouse to pick it up and click "Eat". Afterwards, find the pond of water on the screen and hold down whilst over it to drink. After doing so for a couple of moments, you will be instructed to talk to Skystar, the leader, about reputation. Make sure to carefully read what he has to say. Apprentice Assessment After talking to Skystar, you will appear in the Sandy Hollow with your mentor, Greystorm. Press and after a few seconds, a new dialogue box will appear. Greystorm is asking you to hunt a mouse. Press shift to enter hunting mode, and use the arrow keys to walk arround. Be careful to not step on any branches, which will scare away prey. To hunt, click a piece of prey with your mouse. This will cause a red target to appear over the prey. Getting close, but not too close to the prey is key. (See below) Take your finger off the shift button to pounce. If you do not catch your prey, Greystorm will let you try again after a very light scolding. If you catch your prey, Greystorm will congratulate you and tell you to bring the carcass to him. Do this by dropping it near him. This will start the fighting part of the assessment. A random cat will be generated for you to fight. Fight by pressing spacebar near the enemy. You can not die here, and after awhile Greystorm will call the lesson and you will be fully healed. After pressing , you will be prompted to give the second part of your cat's name. After pressing continue, you are ready to fully start playing the game. Hunting The types of prey available in WC:UT are mice, frogs, fish, rabbits, thrushes and squirrels. Mice are found in all territories. Frogs are most common in Shadowclan and Riverclan. Fish are exclusive to rivers and Riverclan. Rabbits are found in Windclan and RiverClan. Thrushes are common in all areas. Squirrels are more frequently hunted in Thunderclan. Mice, frogs and fish restore only one bar of hunger, rabbits and thrushes restore two, and squirrels fill three. The key to hunting well is knowing the average 'sweet spot' in distance for that prey. A method for measuring is to imagine the tile as a grid. Environment pieces, like tree stumps and foliage, are placed along this grid and prey spawns according to it. So by measuring the block distance between a bush, yourself, and your prey, you can estimate where the perfect distance is for each creature. Mice have an optimal distance is one cat length, which may carry over to frogs, but squirrels require about one and a half cat lengths. Here is an approximation of how far you should be before pouncing: Fighting Fighting is an avoidable (but surprisingly common) part of WC:UT. Running away is a completely viable option, but fighting can be a risky (yet reliable) source of reputation and experience. Even rogues might enjoy a fight now and again, to establish dominance over an area or to get back at those dirty Clan cats. If you are not playing Challenge mode, line up straight so your cat is facing your enemy and repeatedly press the spacebar. The faster you go, the more damage your cat can inflict. Your cat can withstand a couple of stand-up fights if they come into the battle with full Health, and it's advised to keep your cat healthy to keep them safe from dying. If you ''are ''playing Challenge mode, your cat will need to be more cautious. Your cat cannot win a stand-up fight, even at full Health, without some aid. Your cat will have to resort to hit-and-run tactics, preferably using Bleed or Hold Your Ground. Use the environment to your cat's advantage! If two cats are coming at your cat, get one stuck on a tree so they can take out the first one and handle the other at their leisure. Move around a lot! Don't let them get a good swipe at your cat. Never be hesitant when fleeing, and know when you're outmatched. Category:Walkthrough